Akt 1 Usagi Sailor Moon
Akt 1 Usagi Sailor Moon Ist die erste Folge von Sailor Moon und den ersten Kapitel des Mangthumb|330px|Usagis und Mamorus erste Begenung. as. In der Esten Folge geht es drum wie Usagis Leben verändert wird mit hilfe von Luna der Sprechen Kazte. Akt 1 Usagi Sailor Moon Irgendwo im Universum zwischen Erde und Mond geht heimlich eine Princess zur Erde um ihren Prince und fallen Liebevoll in den Arme und küssten sie. Doch zurück in der Wircklichkeit läutet der Wecker von Usagi Tsukino und Ikkuko Tsukino ruft nach ihr die wieder spät zur Schule. Mit erschecktem blick wachte Usagi auf und machte sich fertig für die Schule. Schnell nahm Usagi ihr Tupper den ihre Mutter gebackt hatte und so schnell wie sie konnte in die Schule. Auf den Weg zur Schule stolperte sie auf dem Boden da sie mit einer Katze ausversehen getrampelt. Usagi nahm sie in die Hände und endschulgit sie bei ihr und Küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn, doch diese fing an sie zu kratzen und Usagi zieht sich zurück und die Kazte versuchte das Flaster auf ihre Stirn, und Usagi machte es ihr ab. Als sie es getan hatte merke sie das ein golderne Halb Mond auf der Stirn ist. Usagi hörte die Glocke ihre Schule und will nicht mehr die Zeit verlieren dochsie kam trozdem zu spät und ihre English Leherin Fräulein Frühlingsrolle hinaus auf den Flur. Usagi versuchte ihren Traum denn sie geträumt hatte zu deuten was er voll beteuten und wünschte sich eine Prinzessin sei. Ihr Magen knurt und Usagi wollte etwas essen da sie selbts nichts gegessen hat doch gerade wollte sie sich etwas in den Mund stoffen wollte kam ihre English Lehrerin und zeigte ihre Examen mit einer schlechtete Note zum vorschein und das gelächter der anderen. Naru war Usagis benehmen entäuscht und Umino zeigte seine höchste Punkt Zahl 95 und Naru war 85 Punkt Note. In ein anderer Ort wo es dunkel ist waren die Feinde in einer besprechung um den Magischen Silber Kristals Queen Metalia die Herrscherin des Dark Kingdom, nahm Jadeite und versuchte den Magischen Sliberkristal zu finden. In der Pause redeten Usagis Freundinnen über den Juwelen von Narus Mutter und wollten nach der Schule zu dem Laden und so war es auch sie gingen zum Laden. Als Narus Mutter ein sonderangebot machte waren alle besesen voll. Doch Usagi konnte garnichts bekommen da sie keine gute Zensur hatte ging aus dem Laden und zerknütlte das Examen und schmeiste es hinter sich doch sie hörte sie jemand hören der sich über ihre Haarfrisure lustig machte. Wütend drehte sich um und der Fremde machte das Papier und sahr die schlechte Note und legte es zurück auf Usagis Geschicht und sagte er solle sich um sein eigenen Kram kümmert solle doch die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen. Doch Usagi machte sie auf dem Weg und ihr Herz pochte wie wild.Usagi geht nachdem sie in der Spielhalle gegagen war nach Hause wo ihre Mutter auf das Ergebnis von Exmanen der English Prüfung ausgelaufen. Usagi weisst genau das hatte Umino herrausgeplaudert und sie zeigte die Note wo darauf hin ihre Mutter wütend ist und schickt Usagi vor der Haus Tür mit der Warnung mit besseren Noten Heim zu kommen. Shingo Usagis jüngerer Bruder kam von der Schule nach Hause. Wie gerne wollte Shingo, dass seine ältere Schwester inteligent sei. Usgi bolerte mit ihrer Faust an die Tür und wollte rein gehen. Nach einigen minuten Lässt Ikkuko ihre Tochter wieder rein und diese legt sich in ihr Zimmer. An Hausaufgaben hat sie keine lust und legt sich aufs Bett. Da erscheint die Kazte die Usagi getroffen hat als sie zur Schule rannte und merkte den Komischen Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn und erneut Krazte die Kazte nach ihr. Die Kazte stellte sich vor und heisst Luna. Usagi hat alles erlebt aber noch nie eine sprechende Kazte gesehen. Luna bedanke siech bei Usagi da die bösen Kinder der Nachbarschaft ihr das Phlaster draufgemacht hatten und deswegen nicht sprechen konnte aber Usagi drete sich um im glauben dass es ein Traum sei. Luna wollte ihr beweissen , dass es kein Traum ist und gab ihr ein Geschenk:Eine Glodene runde Brosche mit 4 steine and jede Saite. Usagi bedanke dich und nahm die Brosche und steckte sie an ihrer Schleife der Schuluniform und betrachtete ihr spiegelbild whärend Luna sie anspricht und dabei sagte sie ihr, dass Usagi die auserwehlte sei um das öse zu verteitigen den MagischenSilverkristal zu suchen und die Prinzessin zu beschüzten. Aber Usagi hörte nicht mal zu. Da leuchtete die Brosche strahlend hell und Luna sagte was Usagi Rufen soll: Moon Prism Power Make Up. Als Usagi dies rufte, Passierte etwas merkwürdiges mit ihr. Sie verwandelte sich in eine Sailor Kriegerin wie Sailor V. Erst wunderte sie sich doch dann konnte sie Narus Stimme erkennen die verzeifelt um hilfe schreit. Also machten sich Usagi und Luna auf den weg zum Juwelen laden und sahen ein Monster die wie Narus Mutter enlich war. Dieses Monster wollte wissen wer da ist, aber Usagi wusste nicht wie sie anfangen soll doch mit Lunas Hilfe sagte sie dass sie Sailor Moon ist die für Liebe und Gerechtichkeit kämpft. Dieses Monster Greift an und Sailor Moon fing anzu schreien und verlezte sich am Knie und schrie noch Laute so das alle kristalle kapput gehen. Luna Gab ihr den Mut und sagte sie solle das Diadem benutzen soll und dabei: Moon Tiara Boomerang rufen. Ohne zu zögern nahm Sailor Moon ihr Diadem und vernichtete das Monster die Gefahr ist vorbei. Als eine anderer gestallt verschwand hing Sailor Moon ihr nach und als sie der Fremde sich umdrehe sagte er: Mein Name ist Tukedo Mask. Sailor Moon ich werde dich nie vergessen. Als Naru es ihren Freundinnen erzählte glauben sie dass Naru es nur Geträumt habe. Nur Luna und Usagi wissen was Passiert ist. Kategorie:Akt 1 Kategorie:Sailor Moon Crystal